cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Recipients of GATO Medals and Awards
Below are copies of the official list of those who have been awarded medals and honors by the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. Where dates are available, they are listed next to the person's name. Multiple dates refer to multiple awardings. Global Call Chris Kaos - 15 Apr 2007 Dre4mwe4ver - 29 Apr 2013 Greg23 - 1 Sep 2009 Kevlar - 1 Jun 2008 ; 1 Jul 2009 King Gregory - 17 Feb 2012 Laserwolf - 24 Jul 2010 Laslo Kenez - 19 Dec 2011 Letub - 3 Jan 2012 Manis_B - 29 Apr 2013 Overlord Wes - 31 Dec 2010 Vercingetorix - 24 Feb 2009 Walford - 15 Apr 2007 Das Girl Award Alienzooman (29 Jan 2012), Chris Kaos (2 Aug 2006 ; 15 Apr 2007), Das Girl, Depraved, Emperor Krebs, Fepereir, Freeboski, Greywall (4 Sep 2012), HellzDuDe, Jsims8, Juicepats (15 Apr 2007), Kerschbs (9 Apr 2010), Laenis, Letub (29 Jan 2012), LevH7, Lord Rune (9 Apr 2010), Octavian (Jmm), Overlord Wes (4 Sep 2012), Sarysus (29 Jan 2012), ShinRa (29 Jan 2012), TimLee (29 Jan 2012), TJ Booth, Viktor, Walford (18 Feb 2007 ; 15 Apr 2007), Yuuzhann Tar Hungchang Award AJLuke (6 May 2011), Laserwolf (21 Jan 2013), Vercingetorix (2 Feb 2011), Global Alliance Service Medal MoDA Staff (1 Sep 2009), Alex Seaton (15 Apr 2007), Alienzooman, Ao Wolf, Arciel, BarbulaM1, Benjaminperdomo, BlaZeAzZ, Brotherlouie27 (??? ; 25 Jul 2008), Caninicus (25 Jul 2008), Chris Kaos, Claudius (15 Apr 2007), Das Girl (??? ; 29 Jun 2009), Depraved, Dictadora (18 Feb 2007), Duncan007, Granobious (30 Sep 2007), Greg23, Griffy (15 Apr 2007), Jacksonians Jaquesparblue (3 Jan 2012), JMKeynes, Jormungand, jsims8, Juicepats (18 Feb 2007), Kerschebs (??? ; ???), Kevlar (??? ; 25 Jul 2008), King Gregory (14 Jul 2006), Lagavond, Laserwolf (29 Jun 2009), Lizardo (30 Sep 2007), Malice, Magicnjnja, Manis_B, Medic, Morte, MTTezla (25 Jul 2008), Queen_of_Logic, Ragashingo, Rhino, Sarysus, Shadowe, ShinRa (31 Dec 2010), Shortguy, SuperSteven, Timoteo (25 Jul 2008), TJ Booth, turbomammoth, Vercingetorix, Viktor, Wootmeister, YourDaddy, Distinguished Service Cross The General Assembly of GATO ('' 2 Jun 2008''), Alienzooman (27 Dec 2011), Caninicus (25 Jul 2008), Chris Kaos (31 Aug 2012), Choker (18 Feb 2007), Cookmenbashi (29 Jan 2012), Daedalus27 (30 Apr 2013), DarthCyfe6 (30 Apr 2013), Das Girl (18 Feb 2007), Ej6687 (8 Apr 2010 ; 29 Jan 2012), Empress Elizabeth (27 Feb 2011), Gen. Noble (15 Apr 2007), G-Money (18 Feb 2007), Gonzoczar, Greywall (27 Feb 2011 ; 31 Aug 2012), Hammad0252 (29 Jan 2012 ; 31 Aug 2012), Huron Blackheart (15 Apr 2007), Jaquesparblue (27 Feb 2011 ; 27 Dec 2011), Javier360 (30 Apr 2013), JPMaxtor (11 Dec 2010), Jycard (29 Jan 2012), Kerschbs (15 Apr 2007 ; 18 Feb 2007 ; 30 Sep 2007 ; 27 Dec 2011), Kubla Khan (29 Jan 2012), Kuzuryusen (18 Feb 2007), Laserwolf, Legatus Equus (31 Aug 2012), Letub (27 Dec 2011), LittleVlad (29 Jan 2012), Lord Rune (30 Apr 2013), Lossantos (27 Feb 2011), Lux et Veritas (31 Aug 2012), Magicninja (29 Jan 2012), Manis_B, Mightyspoon - (25 Jul 2008 ; 27 Feb 2011), 'Moniker - (''8 Apr 2010), 'MTTezla - (''15 Apr 2007), '''NewYY1 ('30 Apr 2013''), Overlord Wes (29 Jan 2012 ; 31 Aug 2012), Pokey II (30 Apr 2013), Prince Imrahil (30 Apr 2013), RexDart (29 Jan 2012), RT837 (18 Feb 2007), Sarysus (27 Dec 2011), Shinra (8 Apr 2010 ; 11 Dec 2010 ; 27 Feb 2011 ; 30 Aug 2011 ; 31 Aug 2012), Skoriaan (29 Jan 2012), Themea (27 Feb 2011), Timlee (27 Dec 2011), Tizzer, Unstpblpimp (30 Apr 2013), Vlad_Tepes (8 Apr 2010), Walford (18 Feb 2007), Wotan, YogiJeff (15 Apr 2007), Zombie Squad (30 Aug 2011) Silver Star Members of Atom Company ((25 Jul 2008),) Alexm09 (15 Apr 2007), Alienzooman (27 Dec 2011), Almighty Seth (31 Aug 2012), AlphaRevan (29 Jan 2012), Andrewski (15 Apr 2007), Anybodybutbushia (30 Sep 2007), Arciel (15 Apr 2007), Ari Joshua (29 Jan 2012), Arsenal (27 Feb 2011), Borrttt (15 Apr 2007), Brotherlouie27 (18 Feb 2007), Carabas (31 Aug 2012), ChopperX (29 Jan 2012), Chris Kaos (2006; 15 Apr 2007), Consul of Monkeys (18 Feb 2007), Countdracula94 (29 Jan 2012), Czar Cootie (15 Apr 2007), Dabears648 (29 '''1/an 2012), Daedalus27 (18 Feb 2007 ; 8 Apr 2010 ; 31 Aug 2012), Dark_Kileuea (18 Feb 2007), Dre4mwe4ver (27 Feb 2011), Empress Elizabeth (27 Feb 2011), Fasa1 (15 Apr 2007), Flash Fire (8 Apr 2010 ; 27 Feb 2011), Gen. Noble (15 Apr 2007), Gendou (18 Feb 2007), Geneclar (29 Jan 2012), Giancarlo (5 Nov 2007), Gonzoczar (15 Apr 2007), Gray Cat (15 Apr 2007), Greg23 (27 Feb 2011 ; 30 Apr 2013), Gym (15 Apr 2007), Hammad0252 (31 Aug 2011), Hankidan (??? ; 31 Aug 2012), Hertugen (30 Sep 2007), Huron Blackheart (15 Apr 2007), Infant Jihad (31 Aug 2012), IronBryan (18 Feb 2007), James Davis (18 Feb 2007), Jaquesparblue (27 Dec 2011), Javier360 (31 Aug 2012), Jsims8 (??? ; 18 Feb 2007), JuicePats, Jycard (27 Dec 2011), Kerschbs (27 Dec 2011), Kevlar (31 Aug 2012), Konstantine (18 Feb 2007), Kublakahn (27 Feb 2011), Kushnir (15 Apr 2007), Lanore (27 Dec 2011 ; 31 Aug 2012), Laserwolf (8 Apr 2010' ; 30 Apr 2013), Laslo Kenez (27 Dec 2011 ; 31 Aug 2012), Letub (27 Feb 2011 ; 27 Dec 2011), Little Vlad (31 Aug 2012), Lizardo (8 Apr 2010), Lord Weeces (15 Apr 2007), LordLiam (27 Feb 2011), Madmax67 (15 Apr 2007), Magicninja (31 Aug 2012), Malcolm Lee (15 Apr 2007), Manis_B (??? ; 27 Feb 2011), Maxfiles (31 Aug 2012), McSean18 (30 Apr 2013), Midget Porn (15 Apr 2007), Mmmatt (30 Apr 2013), Morte, MTTezla (15 Apr 2007), Nedfox (30 Apr 2013), NewYY1 (8 Apr 2010), Oldmacville (29 Jan 2012), Opinionmagna (27 Feb 2011), Organized Chaosia (15 Apr 2007), Overlord Wes (27 Feb 2011 ; 31 Aug 2011 ; 7 Sep 2011), Prydain (27 Dec 2011), Pryderi (29 Jan 2012), Pseudospeed (29 Jan 2012), Raistlin (15 Apr 2007), Randle (15 Apr 2007), Rex Dart (27 Feb 2011), RiverCityDude (15 Apr 2007), Romii (29 Jan 2012), Rshepard, Sarysus (27 Dec 2011), Sedecim (25 Jul 2008), Sgummo (27 Feb 2011), Shadowex3 (27 Feb 2011), Shinra (25 Jul 2008 ; 27 Feb 2011 ; 31 Aug 2011 ; 27 Dec 2011), Sisao (29 Jan 2012), Themea (27 Feb 2011), TimLee (27 Feb 2011 ; 27 Dec 2011, ; 30 Apr 2013), Timoteo (25 Jul 2008), Tizzer (18 Feb 2007), TomoeGozen (15 Apr 2007), Turbomammoth (18 Feb 2007), Unstpblpimp (8 Apr 2010 ; 31 Aug 2012), Walford, Whambo (18 Feb 2007), Xkirra (15 Apr 2007), Order of the Phalanx Atom Company during the TSO War (8 Apr 2010) Gryphon Guard (30 Aug 2011), Alienzooman (27 Dec 2011), Chaos Reigns (???, 27 Dec 2011), ChopperX (29 Jan 2012), Chris Kaos (27 Dec 2011 ; 31 Aug 2012), Daedalus27 (31 Aug 2012), Darthcyfe6 (27 Dec 2011), Dragonsphyre (27 Feb 2011), Dre4mwe4ver (29 Dec 2010 ; 27 Dec 2011 ; 31 Aug 2012), Flashfire (27 Feb 2011), IG756 (31 Aug 2012), Javier360 (31 Aug 2012), Kerschbs (31 Aug 2012), Kevlar (27 Dec 2011 ; 31 Aug 2012), Kubla Khan (??? ; 27 Feb 2011), Lanore (27 Dec 2011 ; 31 Aug 2012), Laserwolf, Laslo Kenez (31 Aug 2012), Lord Rune (31 Aug 2012), Lossantos (27 Feb 2011 ; 27 Dec 2011), Magicninja (31 Aug 2012), Manis_B (27 Feb 2011), Maxfiles (27 Dec 2011), Mightyspoon, Morte, Sedecim (27 Feb 2011), 'Sgummo (''27 Feb 2011), '''TimLee, Unstpblpimp (27 Dec 2011), Legion of Merit '''Dre4mwe4ver (29 Dec 2010), Hammad0252 (29 Dec 2010), Hankidan, James Wilson (17 Nov 2010), Leviticus (17 Nov 2010), Magicninja (17 Nov 2010), ShinRa (4 Nov 2010), Bronze Star with Valor Bronze Star Civilian Service Medal Dedication Merit Armen17, Hammad0252 (11 Feb 2011 ; 28 Aug 2011), Justinb904, James Wilson (11 Feb 2011), Kenzi (11 Feb 2011), Kubla Khan (11 Feb 2011), Manis B (22 Nov 2012), Nubbles, Overlord Wes (22 Nov 2012), Politician, Rishabh Tatiraju (22 Nov 2012), Unstpblpimp (22 Nov 2012), Humanitarian Award The Global Alliance Banking Corp (1 Apr 2008), Ajluke, Ao Wolf, Benjaminperdomo (25 Jul 2008), Crv24, Daedalus27 (25 Jul 2008), DragonsPhyre (25 Jul 2008), Ej6687 (25 Jul 2008), Gen_Noble (25 Jul 2008), Hankidan, Jsims8 (??? ; 15 Apr 2007), Kevlar (25 Jul 2008), Kublakhan, Letum, Lizardo, (25 Jul 2008), Manis_B, Maximinus Thrax (25 Jul 2008), Overlord Wes, Paradox, Thrower08 (??? ; 25 Jul 2008), TJ Booth, PrinceScamp (15 Apr 2007), Dark_Kilauea (15 Apr 2007), Crappywarrior (15 Apr 2007), Woodnada (15 Apr 2007), Lethosthealmighty (15 Apr 2007), Iloveusa (15 Apr 2007), Benefactor Merit Abdul Aziz, Bwactor913, Daedalus27, Ebagger, Elgatoloco, Garbunkel, Greg23, Hankidan, Jsims8, Kestrel, Lord Rune, Nationpower, Pokey II, Richtopia, ShamanMcLamie, Tom Morrow, Willagon, Gold Laurel BarbulaM1, Empress Elizabeth, Lanore'' (26 Sep 2011), '''Laserwolf, Lizardo (1 Sep 2009), Magicninja (1 Sep 2009), Maximus Thrax, Sir Sci, Silver Laurel Armen17 (26 Sep 2011), Arsenal, Bwactor913, Crv24, Darrenb209, DarthCyfe6' (26 Sep 2011), Dre4mwe4ver (26 Dec 2010), EasilyAMused671, Empress Elizabeth, Gen Noble, Gibsonator21, Greg23, Greywall, Gulagman, Hammad0252 (26 Sep 2011), Hankidan, (??? ; ???) Ironfist, James Wilson, justicepourtous (26 Sep 2011), Kubla Khan, Kerschebs, Lanore, Laslo Kenez, Letub (26 Sep 2011), Lordliam, Manis B (26 Sep 2011), Moniker, Sadizo, Scooby, Sgummo1, Shadow Person, Sisao, Skoriaan, Themea, TimLee, Trogo, United Army, Vercingetorix, GATO Cross Honorary GATO Membership Catadunes ODN (29 Jun 2009), The Black Watch CSN (28 Jun 2012), Allied Threat CSN (28 Jun 2012), Category:Global Alliance and Treaty Organization